ShadowClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In ShadowClan... Badgerface bared his teeth. "Keep treating Froststar. But next time I catch you healing another cat other than her, StarClan have mercy on you." he snarled. He padded away, his neck fur bristling. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:37, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Fireshadow rolled his eyes. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:45, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface took a leaf off of a low branch and clawed it steadily, making sure his claw marks were nice and neat. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:47, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Falconpaw and Fuzzytail padded into camp with three birds. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface watched the apprentice and the warrior place the fresh kill on the pile. He took a bird for himself and stalked off to eat. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:50, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Fuzzytail purred and told Froststar that Falconpaw was ready to become a warrior. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:51, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface listened to Fuzzytail tell Froststar that Falconpaw was ready to be a warrior. ''Let's just hope she keeps her skills. ''He growled to himself. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:53, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (Falconpaw: I'm a girl >:( ) Falconpaw's ceremony was held at sunhigh. Her warrior name was Falconheart. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:56, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (XD) Badgerface watched the ceremony with narrowed eyes. He still cheered though, since he would get talked to if he didn't.❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:59, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Falconheart was greeted in the wwarriors den with a new nest. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:02, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface fell asleep in his nest. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:03, July 12, 2012 (UTC) The next morning... Fireshadow padded out of camp to hunt. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:06, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface yawned and strectched his claws. He made sure he had enough herbs and padded outside into the chilly morning. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:07, July 12, 2012 (UTC) He caught several mice, but also brought back poppyseeds and honey. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:08, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface smelled the strong scent of honey and Fireshadow's with it. "What the (beep) did I tell you yesterday!?" he exploded when Fireshadow came back to camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:10, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Did I say I was going to use it on anyone other than Froststar?" said Fireshadow, calmly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:12, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface's fur fell flat. The punk ''was ''right. "Hmph. Suit yourself." he growled as he stormed off. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:13, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Falconheart's vigil was over and she ran out of camp to hunt. Fireshadow padded away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:16, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface cheked to see if he had enough dock leaves and realized he was out. He went to the forest to get some. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:18, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Fireshadow gave Froststar some honey. "Brother," she said. "How do you know so much about medicine?" "I taught myself when I was a rogue," he replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:20, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface returned with the dock leaves. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:21, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Fireshadow dropped the herbs off by his nest and got some freash-kill. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:24, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface listened to the birds chirp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:28, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (Fireshadow vs. Badgerface!) Fireshadow padded around camp, bored. Falconheart came back to camp with several mice, but a cut from the brambles. She padded over to Fireshadow and he covered the wound with cobwebs. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:31, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface saw Fireshadow put cobwebs on Falconheart. He snarled the loudest he had ever done in his life. "HOW MANY(beep)ING TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!!!" he hissed, everyhair on his body standing strait up. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "What, you were too slow," replied Fireshadow, calmly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:35, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "I would EXPECT that the cat would ask THE MEDICINE CAT and not a WARRIOR to help their wounds!" Badgerface hissed, shooting an angry glance at Falconheart. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:38, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Well...he's better than you...." said Falconheart, quitely. (That's just Falconheart's POV) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:39, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface's fur stood on end. "Don't think I didn't hear that!" (if she actually said it, if she didn't forget what he said.) Badgerface snarled. "Why do you think StarClan called me to be a medicine cat instead of a warrior? To heal cats, not let a WARRIOR WHO'S SUPPOSSED TO DO WARRIOR DUTIES do it instead!" he hissed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:42, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Badgerface, what do you use to treat soar throats?" asked Fireshadow. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:44, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Honey is used to sooth sore throats." he growled. "Don't think you know better than me." he hissed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Exactly, honey," said Fireshadow. "It's smooth, it's sweet, and it heals cats. Maybe you should learn from honey?" Fireshadow padded away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface hissed. That punk thought he was better than him. Warriors do warrior duties. I'm killing StarClan next time he does something like that. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:52, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "He burned you poetically," purred Falconheart to Badgerface. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:53, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Wolfpaw padded into camp, with Silvervenom. "Uh, i found her lost again." sight Wolfpaw.Silverstar 21:56, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Falconheart padded away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:57, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "I'm blind!" snapped Silvervenom. Wolfpaw flinched from Silvervenom's retort. Silvervenom stomped away into the warriors den. Lightningblaze lifted her head. "You ok?" she asked. Silvervenom wasn't in the mood for answering.Silverstar 22:02, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Fireshadow laid down in his nest. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:03, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom flicked her tail. "How was you two's vigil?" she asked.Silverstar 22:06, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Who?" asked Stormfang. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:08, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "You and Lightningblaze," sighed Silvervenom. Lightningblaze giggled. "When Stormfang saw you, life went way up, and he-" she was cut off by a glance from her brother.Silverstar 22:10, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Nothing," said Stormfang as he walked away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:13, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom blinked, and padded over to him. "Are you ok?" she asked him gently.Silverstar 22:16, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "F-Fine..." he said, nervousely. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:17, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom nudged him. "Really?" she teased.Silverstar 22:19, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah..." he replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:21, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom flicked her tail. "Ok, then." she meowed. She got up to go, put ran into a tree.Silverstar 22:22, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Stormfang sighed. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:24, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom growled. "Only if trees had heat!" she muttered, padding into the warriors den.Silverstar 22:25, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface was sitting by his den, his fur ruffled and his eyes sharp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:36, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Fireshadow couldn't sleep, so he padded out into the forest. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:53, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface watched the warrior pad into the forest. Badgerface knew he would come back with herbs, but he didn't try stopping him. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:59, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Fireshadow sat down by the banks of a stream. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:14, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface sat a "vigil" outside of his den, his eyes fixed on the glowing moon. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:19, July 13, 2012 (UTC) He prayed for a little while and padded back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:20, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Some cats say Badgerface never sleeps. It wasn't true, but he rarely did sleep. Badgerface had his vision locked on the north star. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:23, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Fireshadow padded to his den and fell asleep. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:24, July 13, 2012 (UTC) The next morning... Badgerface's ears twitched as the sun rose. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:27, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Fireshadow woke up and streched. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:28, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Wolfpaw padded over to her mentor. "Are you ok?" she asked.Silverstar 00:29, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface's ear twitched. "What? Oh, nothing. Just remember, I hope being a medicin cat is the path you wish to walk on." Badgerface licked paw and washed his face. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:33, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Falconheart dashed out of the warriors den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:37, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface saw the she cat run out of the warrior's den. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:38, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Falconheart some how killed a deer and brought it back to camp. "Look what I caught!" she shouted, happily. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:45, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface's eyes brightened for the first time in a long time. "This'll feed the clan for moons!" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:47, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah!" happily exclaimed Falconheart. (Just to make him mad XD) She padded up to Fireshadow. "Thanks for treating my wound, I couldn't have caught this if I was injured." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:51, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface laid his ears back and let out a loud hiss. (xP) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:52, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "Your welcome," he replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:54, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Wolfpaw sighed. She wasn't ready to be in the middle of the fight of the toms. "Hey, can you kill each other somewhere else, or i'll move!' growled Wolfpaw, padding away.Silverstar 00:57, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan